Vergil/Gallery
Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 1.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 2.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 3.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 4.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMCNelo_Angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo NeloAngelo HD.png|Nelo Angelo in HD pack. Nelo Angelo unmasked.png|Nelo Angelo revealed to be Vergil Devil May Cry 3 Vergil 3.png|CG Render Vergil 3 Beowulf.png|Vergil wielding Beowulf Vergil 3 Final.gif|Vergil wielding Yamato & Force Edge Vergil.png|Vergil's normal costume pose Shirtless Vergil.jpg|Coatless Vergil DMC3-Manga Vergil.jpg|Vergil's battle with Dante, depicted in Code: 1, "Dante" DMC3DTVergil.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Vergil's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 VDT Yamato.gif|Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger VDT Beowulf.gif|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger D&V.jpg|Dante vs Vergil Image:Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil Image:Super Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Super Corrupt Vergil DMC3 - Sparda and Sons.png|Sparda, Dante, and Vergil Vergil and his hair.gif|Vergil, in the process of sweeping back his hair. Devil May Cry 4 DMC4SE Vergil.png|CG Render of Vergil, as depicted in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Vergil EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG Render of Vergils "EX Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Corrupt Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG Render of Vergil's "Corrupt Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Corrupt Vergil Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.png|Corrputed Vergil's DT Devil May Cry 5 Vergil DMC5.jpeg Vergil5.jpg Vergil6.jpg A portrait of Eva, Sparda, Dante, and Vergil..png Vergil 2.jpg Vergil is V.jpg Vergil.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.02.07.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.02.39.png|Vergil in DMC5 Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.03.30.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.04.23.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.04.29.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.04.38.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.06.17.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.07.57.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.08.38.png|Thank you Nero Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.09.27.png|How many times have we fought? Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.10.06.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.10.30.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.10.48 (2).png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.10.48.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.11.48.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.12.35.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.12.43.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.13.17.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.13.26.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.13.31.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.14.16.png|This.. is curious. Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.15.07.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.18.15.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.21.39.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.23.22.png|Dante, Nero and Vergil Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.23.56.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.24.18.png|I won't lose next time Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.25.28.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.25.58.png|Dante and Vergil against demons in DMC5's second ending Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.26.49.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.26.59.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.27.20.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.27.26.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.27.52.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.28.02.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.28.27.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.28.40.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.29.22.png|"Don't say it!" Vergil in Dante's ending Vergil10.jpg Vergil8.jpg Vergil4.jpg Vergil2.jpg Vergil11.jpg Vergil4a.jpg tumblr_pnprqiBKza1vxi1gzo3_400.gif tumblr_pnngrlpdeg1s6ub5do1_500.gif tumblr_pns63w96KT1uggtxdo1_1280.png tumblr_pntoymfTrB1uggtxdo1_1280.png tumblr_pnuoi5kItb1shudj1_540.jpg 51708413_2155415844514229_1307692147110818339_n.jpg|Vergil's resurrection with complete body after V rejoins him DMC5-Vergil-EXWM.jpg|Vergil's EX-Colour 40367343483_d7e1cb7d5f_o.png tumblr_po0cndrhhj1rw536m_540.gif 47280021442_00fd5e7da6_o.png 40367339943_1e9987d158_o.png 40367343193_158cf0e729_o.png 47280020422_e6a10eaa71_o.png 47280020702_90ba82dec1_o.png 47280023212_b6ccf35b3c_o.png 47280023402_09691136e5_o.png !!e.jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger Concept Art !!f.jpg|Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger Concept Art tumblr_po6sbrEukp1sb4e06_1280.jpg tumblr_po521aTFrA1s3hx83o1_540.gif tumblr_po521aTFrA1s3hx83o3_540.gif tumblr_po521aTFrA1s3hx83o2_540.gif Other Marvel vs Capcom 3 Umvc3vergil.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Vergil's_Win_Pose.png|Win Pose in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMvC_3_Vergil_Sparda_Alt.png|Corrupt Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Vergil_Colour_Alt.png|Downloadable Corrupt Vergil costume UMvC 3 Vergil DT Alt.png|Corrupt Vergil costume Devil Trigger Misc Gilver DMC1Novel.jpg|Vergil, disguised as Gilver in the DMC1 Novel. DMC1 Fighter.png|Nelo Angelo and Dante in a mock fighting game screenshot seen in DMC3. SNKvsC_CF_Vergil_Card.png|Vergil's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNKvsC_CF_Nelo_Angelo_Card.png|Nelo Angelo's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS VJRHR Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo, as depicted in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble VJ DMC Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' Mitsunarivergildlc.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida dressed as Vergil in Sengoku Basara. Vergil 756led.jpg|Vergil, as depicted in Project X Zone 2 Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry (2).jpg|Vergil in Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry" Videos ''DMC Devil May Cry - Dante meets Nelo Angelo Devil May Cry OST Ultra violet - Nelo Angelo Battle ''DMC3'' Vergil in action Devil May Cry 3 SE (PC) - Vergil Gameplay|